


Convenience

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Betrayal, Friends to Enemies, Unrequited Crush, very brief mention of transphobia but nothing detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Mark Beaks didn't need a friend. He needed someone vulnerable to keep around for his own convenience. Gyro was betrayed and tossed away by his best and only friend.Was the success really worth it?
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I KNOW I JUST MADE A BEAKS THING BUT LISTEN. THE NEW EP YO. AND ASTRO BOYD.
> 
> For real though, at this point I feel like there's no way they're JUST rivals. They knew each other before Waddle and only canon can convince me otherwise.

_ "I showed you all my blueprints in confidence! I've covered your ass and stuck up for you ever since we were kids, and this is how you repay me? You have everything! Why the fuck would you ever need to steal from your best friend who has much less?" _

_ Mark refused to look back at Gyro. "What even is your definition of everything, Gyro?" _

_ The man scoffed. "What do I mean by that? Your family members are a bunch of fucking billionaires! You've always had a home and food on the table, and even more than that!" _

_ He turned his head ever so slightly, just enough for Gyro to see a look of pure disgust. "Oh, please. Everybody loves you. You're probably the smartest person in all of Duckburg! You're actually useful to someone!" _

_ "You know how much I've been screwed over in the professional world just because I'm trans," Gyro retorted, arms crossed. "People only like me when it's convenient. I guess I was wrong for thinking you weren't like the others." _

_ Mark finally looked back at him, this time moving closer. "You're so lucky and don't even realize it. It doesn't make you better than everyone else, asshole!" _

_ "Says the rich boy! What, am I lucky because I'm convenient for you?" _

_ He sighed, losing his patience. "You had a family that cared about you. Everyone's always been there to praise your every accomplishment, even breathing! No one's believed in me, not even my own family." _

_ Gyro pushed Mark away. "If you're trying to play the pity card, it's not working. I believed in you! All these years, I tried to help you believe in yourself too. But now what I believe is that you're a bastard," His voice slowly but surely grew louder and angrier. _

_ "If no one else really believed in you, no fucking surprise! You're a liar, a coward, and pathetic. Taking advantage of the one person who's been there since second grade just so you can be successful, when you could easily spend your life sitting on your ass? Who in good conscience does that? No one!" _

_ Mark was about to say something, but Gyro wasn't finished and interrupted him. _

_ "I never want to fucking see you again." _

_ The man, stunned by Gyro's reaction, started to walk out of the room. "Good riddance! I've never needed anyone except a vulnerable dummy to steal from! Your life is going to be shit without me and you know it. Good luck, boy genius! You're gonna need it." _

_ Mark remembered this fateful night so well, but there was one big detail he never saw. _

_ He never saw how Gyro began crying when he left. _

Gyro slammed his fist on the table as he looked back on the argument that ended his closest friendship. "I fucking hate you, Beaks. I was an idiot for trusting you, and an even bigger idiot for loving you."

* * *

A few miles away, Mark was also looking back on their argument from a couple of years ago. He had been reminded of it when he found an old picture of him with Gyro. Naturally, he cut the picture in half and burned the half with Gyro on it.

"See? I never needed you. You'll be cowering in fear of me one day. Everyone will be."


End file.
